


Meeting Iridescence

by XSuicuneX



Series: Immersiontale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, He's got a headache nearly 24/7 after all this madness, Scheele is the name I gave my Ink in this AU, Someone gave me a prompt, introducing a very very smol baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSuicuneX/pseuds/XSuicuneX
Summary: A routine trip to the doodlesphere just increases Scheele's workload. He needs a drink after this...





	Meeting Iridescence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ink I just gave him an annoying job to do lol

It’d been a while since Scheele had last been to his doodlesphere. Between defending the AU’s and keeping track of Creator Shinanigans he certainly had his days full. Plus with Re’s new ‘base’ set up he’d been spending more and more time there…studying the Creator’s world.

He didn’t notice much different with the portals at first, same colorful backdrops as ever, same islands at the bottom made up of paper…nothing seemed to be off.

And then he noticed the flower.

It was a bright, vibrant flower, but then again Scheele had made for himself a bright and vibrant world so it didn’t stand out to him at first.

But when he looked closer at it, it’s design was…..off. Two dimensional. Sketchy, with very little shading and wiggly lines making up it’s form. He frowned, hopped down from one of the portals via paint steps he whipped up on the fly and leaned over to pluck it.

It resisted….

“That’s odd.” He mused, talking to one’s self was an unfortunate habit you could get into when you spent most of your time between worlds completely alone, even a year and more with Re hadn’t cured him of it. “I don’t recall making something like this.”

Looking around produced more oddities. Mostly little splotches of color he didn’t remember making, or odd objects that, while structurally sound didn’t exactly have the fine detail and shading his usual creations had. He followed the trail, almost certain that some new outcode had stumbled upon his area and made it into their home.

Which was fine, really. It wasn’t like he was _using_ it, but depending on who, what, the intruder was it wouldn’t be safe for them to remain. That and if they happened upon the springs where he stored his emotions he could possibly be in for a problem…

At the end of the trail he found himself face to face with what looked like a Crayola kids commercial. Color splattered everywhere on the Island, little cartoonish shapes and plants and even a few living things haphazardly made-honestly it all looked like it was drawn with crayons and colored pencils…

And the most surprising thing was, when he tested to see if he couldn’t alter a few, they were highly resistant to his meddling.

“Well, this _is_ odd…” He mumbled, walking in the puddles of paint and getting stains on his boots as he traversed deeper into the technicolored Isle (he was totally trademarking that name.) “Who..?”

And that’s when he saw a familiar flower.

Creator souls had a unique look to them, that of a floating, multicolored stemless flower. Someone once said that they lacked roots so they could root into the souls of the monsters they possessed, but he didn’t exactly remember who’d said it (probably the Colonel.) When he saw it and the lights sparkling around he froze right down to his nonexistent soul.

It seemed harmless enough, floating above all the paint splats and making shape after shape seemingly at random, he wasn’t entirely sure what its _goal_ was really…but then again sometimes Creators just did things to…do them. One never could predict what they’d get when they met one.

Still, it did put paid to his plan to let them stay in the doodlesphere…they couldn’t live very comfortably there, not without a body at least.

He approached it, going slowly, never knew when one of them would consider him an enemy and try to kill him and/or possess him. Honestly the fact that this one could actually use it’s Medium was strange enough, most of the time they needed a vessel first. “Hey…” He called out. “Now, don’t get me wrong, I love what you’ve done to the place, but you don’t belong here.” He tried for a relatively friendly smile and held out his hand, while the other slipped behind himself to the smaller brushes he kept in his belt. “Why don’t you come with me and I get you back home?”

The creator ignored him, flower soul spinning and focusing more on the little drawings than on some random skeleton approaching it, but when he stepped closer it froze, shivered, and zoomed away.

“Stars dammit.” Scheele grumbled, now he was going to have to _chase_ it…it must be a young one, usually the older ones preferred to attack or speak with him than run away.

So chase it he did, though at a distance. He was glad it didn’t go through a crack, the gates creators and players could slip through, but the doodlesphere was rather large so it wasn’t like he wanted to lose the tiny thing anyway.

It floated up to one of the portals, a heavily forested floating island that belonged to such and such AU (he forgot the name) and he cursed to himself, leapt quickly onto the edge and picked up speed. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to spend the rest of the day chasing after a rogue creator.

Fortunately for him, the little thing didn’t go for the portal, and instead hid behind a worn down stump…he could tell because the little sparkles that follow creator souls were rising up above it.

He slowly approached the stump again, now having gotten the measure of this particular soul he knew he could relax his guard a little. He still had his brushes on hand of course-couldn’t afford to have it go into some random, more dangerous AU, especially if his suspicions on age were correct. “Y’know, if you wanted to hide, I would’ve chosen one of the trees…more coverage, really.”

The soul, naturally, jumped up again, and he swore if they could audibly speak he’d have heard the thing squeak. Quickly he swiped his brush and cut off it’s escape route with a brown paint wall, but he planted another smile on his face soon after. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m not here to hurt you, I promise.” He soothed, holding a hand out in a calming motion. “I want to help. You don’t know where you are at all, do you?”

The soul poked it’s……..uh…..self, out from behind the stump and faced him, shivering (or at least he figured it was facing him, it was awkward speaking to souls without bodies). It didn’t answer, he wondered if it’d figured out how.

“Do you remember anything from before you ended up here?” He tried, the soul only shook harder. It’s coloring was strange, instead of two or three colors to it’s petals, it shined in an iridescent rainbow-he’d never seen the like before. “Why don’t you try drawing it?” He suggested, gesturing down below them to the grounded Island. “Like when you made all those shapes, very nice colors by the way, I haven’t worked on those Islands in a while, they needed a touchup.”

The soul made a little……best thing to call it would be a ‘tinkling’ sound that he associated with their laughter, and something eased behind his ribs. Then a line of paint grew in front of him, like someone finger-painting the air in pastel blue.

***play mommys game**

The word structure wasn’t exactly giving him much confidence, and in fact it was making him sweat a little. The other’s hadn’t talked like that. “Did you happen to play a game called Undertale?” He asks, keeping his smile and friendly demeanor in place, thank the stars for his good acting.

***yeah! Play with monsters!**

The soul then floated closer to him, at least it’s shivering had stopped.

***monster?**

Scheele took in a deep breath and cupped his hand underneath it. It barely weighed anything and only possessed the slightest of warmth, like it was barely there, just a warm, petally ghost. “Yes bit, I’m a monster. Would you like to see more?”

***yeah!**

The little thing shivered again, this time in excitement as it almost…cuddled closer to his hand, the sparkles swirling around his wrist. He lifted it and pulled it closer to his chest, all the while trying to keep the dawning horror from his face. “Just a question bit, how old are you?” He asked, dreading the answer.

A single number in bright pink appeared in front of it, confirming his fears.

 _Six_.

For a long time he’d known that it was oftentimes _young_ creators that did the most with their abilities, making his entire existence and the circumstances surrounding it more complicated than it needed to be. While he could afford to harbor a grudge against the likes of the Colonel and those that came only to kill because they could, he found he didn’t have it in him to hate the ones that just wanted to escape…

And oftentimes getting stuck in the multiverse was enough to punish them anyway-he just never expected to find a freaking _baby_ along with the rest of them. That just opened up a whole new mess of horrors-he could feel a headache forming in his skull already.

Re was going to be devastated…

“Alright bit.” He said, keeping all this from his face as he went to tuck the soul into the folds of his scarf. “Just stick with me, we’ll get you home.” Hopefully before complications arose, he’d learned the hard way what happened to Creators who’d been away from their own physical bodies for too long. “I’m taking you to a friend, maybe when we get there you can show us more of your art skills?”

The soul shivered again, cuddling closer to him, which he supposed was an affirmative.

He opened up another portal, one to lead him to other parts of the antivoid and beyond-getting to the creator’s hub wasn’t exactly the most _comfortable_ of trips.

It was going to be a very long day.


End file.
